Expectopatroleum!
by The mental patient
Summary: Sora is in his fifth year of Hogwarts. Shounen-Ai. Possible yaoi. Probably not. Just warnin ya.
1. Chapter 1

**I deserve to be lynched...**

**On the bright side, have fun imagining everyone with British accents. I sure did. :D**

**

* * *

**

"Sora!"

Said brunette turned around, to see his best friend of five years running towards him. He smiled, though a tad bit strained.

"What are you doing out here, mate, it's almost dinner?" Demyx exclaimed licking his lips at the thought. Yes, Sora's friend was a glutton.

Sora shook his head.

"I was just... thinking." Sora said. That was enough to stop Demyx from questioning further. The blonde nodded, and smiled again.

"Alright, then, come on. No need to willingly get all stuck in your moods. We aren't Zexion." Demyx joked. Sora just chuckled, and walked into the school with his friend.

Once they got to the Great hall, they were immediately scolded for being so late, by Sora's other best friend.

"What took you two so long? Dumbledore is about to announce something." Zexion said annoyed, large purple eyes looking up from his book to glare at them.

"Sorry, Zex. Got side-tracked." Sora murmured.

"You don't say..." He said suspiciously. Sora smiled innocently.

Suddenly the Room went quiet, and Dumbledore stood, next to him, potions master Vexen glaring from his seat.

"As you all know, the holidays have rolled around. I want you all to know that although, as I'm sure many of you have anticipated, there will be competitions, I do not want you all to lose sight that these are meant to all be friendly games. I have come to realize a little mischief is inevitable, but please refrain from harming anyone with whatever pranks you planned on doing this holiday..."

Dumbledore ended the last sentence, looking pointedly at the twins, Axel and Reno, who both snickered from their seats. Sora shook his head.

" The competitions shall begin tomorrow evening. You will all work with your house to complete four riddles that will be given to you at each dinner, and when that is accomplished, the house that finds the awarded present, shall win 500 points, and be allowed to visit Hogsmeade for an entire day."

There were excited murmurs all around the great hall. Zexion looked intrigued as well at the mention of puzzles. He was sure Demyx was just happy about being able to stay in Hogsmeade, and raid the candy shops.

" Very well. Now because we wanted to make things a little fairer, and easy, we have decided to match one house up against another, instead of having all four stand alone."

There was complete silence as the hall listened to the elder speak.

"Ravenclaw will go against Hufflepuff."

Sora caught the smirks of many Ravenclaw students. Absently, he looked over at the Ravenclaw's table, to see his friend, Namine', with her normal dreamy smile, not looking the least bit worried.

"And lastly, Gryffindoor will compete with Slytherin" Dumbledore announced.

Sora scowled to himself, before cautiously looking up to his enemy of five years, Riku Mikoto.

Riku seemed more than pleased, with a hostile smirk aimed Sora's way. His shadows, Xion, and Marluxia, smiling triumphantly at a chance to put Gryffindoor in their place. Sora rolled his eyes, and ignored him. He wasn't in the mood for Mikoto.

Turning back to the headmaster he noticed him pulling out a scroll, and the old man began reading.

"Well then. The first Riddle is as stated;

_Not a pastry yet sweet._

_Not a walking stick or staff._

_Not to be swallowed nor munched_

_Not to be served with your Brunch_

_Not diverse in it's colors_

_Nor completely black and white_

_Not lacking in taste_

_put in little socks at night_

_Quite beautiful to see_

_A signal of the Deers_

_Quite lovely to eat_

_Not to be fed to creatures._

This is your first riddle. I suggest you all work together, and the next riddle will be given tomorrow at Dinner. Enjoy your meals, and Good luck"

As he said this, the decorations changed from pumpkins and Halloween decorations, to Candy Canes, and Christmas tree's, and other Holiday things. Snow began to fall from the charmed clouds above them, but not making it any colder.

Sora laughed in delight. Trying to catch one with his tongue, earning an elbow in the ribs for looking stupid, from his purple haired friend. He just laughed more.

The brunette was completely unaware of the hateful stare on the other side of the room however.

* * *

Stupid Tenshi. Thinking he can just ignore Riku like that. Who did he think he was?

"What's wrong this time Riku, dear?" Xion said, noticing the platinum blonds (or silver. She was never sure) scowl. She knew the answer, but she asked anyways, as she flipped through a book on potions.

"Tenshi." Riku spat simply. Xion rolled her eyes. Of course.

"What did he do this time, darling?" She questioned, idly nipping at her bits of ham, and pastries.

"What doesn't he do?" Riku scoffed, and finally ripped his own glare away, before eating.

Marluxia sighed, and turned towards them, sitting on Riku's right.

" Do you two have any idea to the answer of the riddle? I think it's safe to say it's edible..." Marluxia said, toying with his soup. He wasn't feeling too hungry today. Not for food anyways.

Marluxia sent a coy look at his house head, and winked, only receiving a mild glare, and a concealed smirk.

"Havn't a clue." Xion said, keeping her eye on Demyx little sister, Kairi, as she rubbed up on Sora. Xion knew from the first year they were there she'd be a whore. Such a shame.

"Me neither." Marluxia said now looking at the same scene. Marluxia suddenly grinned. "Although I don't think our Riku here is too focused on that, are you Mikoto?"

Riku didn't answer, scowling at the ginger-haired bitch flirting with the Golden boy.

" Fuck off, Marly." Riku said, earning a chuckle from said pink-haired teen.

"Of course, my lord, who would I be to disobey our royal Ice prince." Marluxia said.

Riku ignored him, scowl growing deeper with each blush the ginger-bitch elicited from Sora. Riku didn't like her. She only wanted Tenshi for his fame, she fell in love with him before they even met! How is that real? She wasn't worthy, nor was she particularly attractive. If you asked Riku, he thought Tenshi deserved someone a little less clingy, and ugly, and someone more independent, someone who could actually be there for him.

Not that he cared.

He just knew when someone was undeserving of something, and 'Spot-ette' (as he nicknamed her for her hideous red hair. It was like a beacon that just wouldn't remove itself from his vision), was certainly not in the same league, or the same competition for that matter, as the boy-who-wouldn't-die.

Riku glared at his food, and stabbed the chicken on his plate, extracting a few glances. But most turned away with a quick Icy-emerald glare.

"Stupid poultry..." Riku muttered, earning odd glances from his two best friends, who only shrugged.

That was Riku for you.

* * *

**Yeah... Review. Did you like it?**

**Future chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get this out there for ya. :D**

**And I always wanted to do this. OuO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna be quick to say, if any were wondering, yes, I am an avid Harry x Draco fan, and J.K Rowling doesn't know what she's talking about. :5**

**In case you didn't already get the memo, OOC, but humorously so. :D**

**

* * *

**

Sora had been on his way back to the Dorms when a particular Blond (or silver...Sora couldn't tell) blocked his way.

Sora sighed, looking up uninterested, to which Mikoto only snarled more.

"Can I help you Mikoto-kun?" Sora said innocently, blinking his eyelashes. Mikoto looked surprised for .2' seconds before looking angry again.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know your going to lose to us,_ Tenshi_." Riku said, practically spitting out Sora's last name. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Mikoto, I have to get to sleep." Sora said, making his way around the taller boy. Mikoto didn't seem to like this, as he watched Sora walk off, mouth hanging agape.

Sora didn't seem to notice or care.

"_'Whatever'_?" Mikoto said in disbelief, before finally putting on the Mikoto-pout, and walking away.

Riku was better than Sora, he'd see.

* * *

"Sora, I still don't understand why you give him the time of day, he's just a poncy blond, angry because '_you wouldn't be his friend' _in first year" Zexion said, flipping through pages of yet another potions book. That was his best subject.

"More like cause 'you wouldn't be his _minion' _in first year'." Added Demyx, on the ground beside the couch Zexion occupied, poking the darker-haired boy.

Zexion glared at him.

"Yeah I know, but some part of me wants to believe he'll grow up or something. I guess that's a bit too ideal, huh?" Sora said, fiddling with the end of his pajama top.

"Exactly." Zexion said, swatting at Demyx hands, books abandoned. Sora laughed at them, and then looked down at his hands, face growing solemn.

He didn't hate Mikoto anymore, no. It was silly to him. Really, how could he when he had a dark wizard after him, half the Wizarding world out to get him, and constantly ducking and dodging attacks from deranged Dark Arts teachers?

He really didn't see where a pounced silverette, who could do nothing but throw petty insults fit in the equation of all the things wrong with his life. Sure, Mikoto made things harder for him, and he certainly didn't allow himself to go ignored, but that didn't mean anything.

Basically, what Sora was getting at was he had bigger fish to fry than Mikoto's child hood rivalries. However, it didn't make Sora feel any less bad whenever Mikoto did things to him for no reason.

After practically stalking Mikoto for so long, it became apparent, that it was a tad ridiculous to suspect him for anything. Mikoto could taunt, but he couldn't actually go through with anything, ie. Killing someone. But Sora knew he'd need to keep an eye out to make sure the idiot didn't become a death eater, for Merlins sake. He really didn't need another after him.

"What you thinking about, mate?" Demyx asked from his position on top of Zexion, who was still pawing at the taller boys chest to move. Sora shook his head.

"Nothin'. I'm just gonna get to bed. Need to lay down." Sora replied, and gave a small smile. Demyx nodded.

"Alright mate. Night." He said, unsure of weather Sora was telling the truth. Oh well.

The thought was discarded in favor of squishing his purple-haired friend.

Sora snarled as he thought about Mikoto's taunts. Why did he have to be so stupid? Sora didn't think he did anything wrong by merely existing did he? Sora sighed.

Closing his eyes, the last thing he remembered seeing in the depths of his mind were bright emerald eyes...

Glaring at him...

* * *

Riku woke with a start.

Ice cold water, all over him, his precious hair, and his precious skin.

Riku thoroughly jumped out of his bed, yelping, in a weird twitchy way that caused both Marluxia and Xion to laugh harder.

"Knew that would wake you up." Marluxia said in approval, before grimacing. "You look like a wet cat" Riku would have killed him if he wasn't his best friend. That didn't stop him from being angry.

" What the _fuck,_ Marluxia." Riku growled. Marluxia shrugged.

" Had to get you up somehow, you sleep like a rock." The pink haired teen said.

"Rocks don't sleep" Xion said.

"Shut up, Xion." Marluxia said. The girl scowled.

Riku was silent for a bit, while he cast a warming, and drying charm on himself, after frantically looking for his wand. Then he simply stood, pride somewhat regained, and glared.

"Well?" He said, looking between his two shadows. They seemed confused, before Maluxia visible brightened, as he remembered something.

"Oh, right! We figured out the answer to the riddle!" Marluxia said, whilst Xion clapped her hands in excitement.

"Really?" Riku said, feigning interest. He hadn't thought too much about it after his run in with Tenshi. He growled.

Just the thought of that idiot made him want to-

"Fuck?" Marluxia suggested. Riku went pale, and then nearly spluttered, before his Mikoto-instincts kicked in, stopping him immediately.

"What did you say?" Riku asked as if he wasn't currently trying to slap his mind out of a shock-induced coma. Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"I said 'Do you think Vexen would give us the other riddles if I gave him a quick Fuck'?" Marluxia repeated, smirking at Riku's baffled face.

"Oh." Riku said, only a bit surprised. "Well, I suppose you could, but I don't think it would make much difference, we still have to wait for him to announce the beginning of the present-hunt. I doubt he's put it down before then. Old bastard probably anticipated it."

"You think he knows we're fucking?" Marluxia said thoughtfully. Riku frowned.

"I think he knows we would try to find a way to cheat." Riku elaborated, only mildly disgusted with his friend.

Riku didn't really care for his friends preferences, to each their own, but personally, he found the potions master repulsive. The man was his Godfather after all.

"Ah." The other boy murmured. Xion rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you come up with Marly?" Xion said.

"What?"

"The riddle, what did you come up with?" Xion repeated, eager. Marluxia suddenly grew excited.

"Oh, well it's-

* * *

"Candy Canes." Zexion said, not particularly proud of himself. It was pretty easy, he thought.

Silence.

"Candy canes?" Demyx questioned unsure.

"Yes." Zexion said, as if offended Demyx would question him. Demyx shrugged.

"What are 'Candy Canes'?" Demyx asked, looking at Sora. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, I come from a non-magical background too Demyx, you don't have to ask Sora everything." Zexion said matter-of-factually. Demyx scratched his head, blushing. "It's a muggle treat."

"Muggle Treat? Come to think of it, mate, didn't you say something bout' your uncle hanging up er..._'Candy cranes'_ for Christmas?" Demyx asked.

"Candy _Canes_, Demyx." Zexion quickly corrected.

"Oh uh... Yeah. Something like that." Sora said. In actuality, his Uncle had _him_ hanging up the candy canes, and all other Christmas decorations. However, they didn't need to know that.

"So the answer to the riddle is 'Candy canes'?" Demyx confirmed. Zexion nodded.

"Well. That's not too unexpected, considering Dumbledore's obsession with sweets." Sora said. Demyx laughed.

"Come on, I think it's about time for breakfast." Demyx said, and grabbed his shorter friends, pulling them towards the door. Sora rolled his eyes, but still had a soft smile on his face.

He loved his friends.

* * *

Riku hated his friends.

"Haha! And remember that time we walked in on Riku wanking to photo's of that one muggle celebrity-"

"_Enough_!" Riku said abruptly cutting off the girl, before yet another scrap of his pride was destroyed. "Here take the fucking pastry, fat asses" Riku said, slamming it down on Marluxia's plate.

Xion cried bloody murder.

"Hey!" she cried indignantly. Riku smirked.

At least he made one person suffer for his losses.

Before he could truly soak in his friends pain however, the only thing that could ruin his mood in a matter of seconds came waltzing in the room, looking as care-free, and happy, and stupid, and ignorant, and naive as the day Riku laid eyes on him. Followed by that know-it-all 'Mudblood', and that ugly 'Spot' that he could never _un_-see.

At first, Xion was surprised by Riku's sudden Scowl. It was just a pastry! However following Riku's glare, she saw she ,herself , was not the cause of the sudden moodiness from the silverette.

She rolled her eyes at his scowl, annoyed.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that one of these days, Riku"

"Why do_ you_ look like your about to lay an egg, Mikoto?" Marluxia drawled.

"_Tenshi_." Riku said, either ignoring Marluxia's insult, or not hearing it. The pink-haired boy sighed.

"What did he do this time, _blink_?" The taller said, extracting a glare from his fairer friend.

Riku ignored him this time, busy showing Tenshi just how much he hated him.

But it didn't work.

Tenshi wasn't even looking in his remote direction.

"He's doing this on purpose" The silverette snapped. Marluxia shook his head.

"What are you talking about ,deary?" Xion said, biting into a small sausage. Marluxia winked at her, the smaller making a face of disgust ( D:), and slowly putting the meat down.

" He's not even looking at me!"

"And for good reason, you look like your constipated." Marluxia said offhandedly, munching on Riku's breakfast.

"_Marluxia_!" Riku said furious. Why couldn't his friends let him be for once? Xion quickly rushed to save her friend from further torment.

"Darling, your always seeking the wrong types of attention from the boy, why don't you try switching your tactics?" She said levelly. Riku frowned.

"Who said I wanted _his_ attention?"

"Riku, dear, your angry because he isn't looking at you." Xion stated, feeling it was fairly obvious.

"That's different. I want him to know I hate him, and that his existence is scum to me." Riku said, crossing his arms petulantly. Xion glared at him. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"_Whatever_ your intentions were, I still say the best way to go about it is to simply try speaking to him like a human being. You might find he will actually _spare_ you a glance." Xion said, nose in the air, chin raised, arms crossed.

She could be poncy as well.

Riku didn't answer her, and this time looked across the hall at the Gryffindoor table, eying the-boy-who-ignored-him-constantly, his frown still in place. However a more thoughtful expression adorned his features as he stared.

* * *

Sora was eating his bread when a soft nudge in his ribs got his attention.

"Sora, mate, Mikoto is staring at you." Demyx whispered. The trio looked up, and lo-and-behold, was the younger Mikoto, staring at him, with, for once, something other than the dreaded Mikoto-scowl.

Sora didn't know why, but he didn't like that look either. He was so use to Mikoto glaring at him, it was strange to see him with a solemn look on his face, especially aimed at Sora himself. It was weird to say the least.

"You think he'll do something?" Demyx asked, turning to Sora, eyes still looking at Mikoto from the corner of his eye. Sora shook his head.

" I don't know." Sora said, honest. Whatever it was, Sora didn't have much time to ponder it, as Zexion was grabbing him up by the arm.

"I think it's about time to go to class. Whatever, Mikoto is planning, I'm sure it can wait till later" Zexion said, whilst pulling them towards the large doors.

Sora's eyes never left Mikoto's, and finally when they reached the door, he pulled them away.

"Yeah..." Sora said in agreement, pushing it to the back of his mind to think about later.

Right now he had potions.

With the Slytherins.

* * *

**Woo! tell me what you think. **

**And right, because I support Drarry, I recommend Cheryl Dyson. She rocks my socks. You can find her on ff net, she writes really good ones. And almost all are COMPLETELY DONE! I like 'Chains of Earth' thats nice. All of them rock really. 'Draco and Harry Escorts service' ... Damn, they are all so good. Yah, I'm dickriding, I have no shame, and how often do you come across someone who writes stories with perfect grammar, big words, AND lovely plots? And they is all complete? Not often on the internet I tell you. Yah, she floats my boat. :D  
**

**However if you don't go, that's fine, I just think this couple deserves more fans. No sweat off my bones...er Skin off my bones. Review please.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh... sorry for the late update. Read and Review please. Sry for spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Potions wasn't too eventful.

Sora could have done without Vexatious Vexen correcting and insulting him at ever turn. That got annoying quick.

Sora could have also done with out pale emerald eyes, boring into his soul, from behind him, but he was still okay.

He got up slowly from his seat, grabbing his belongings, and followed his friends out the door. It was a free period now, though, Sora was more than sure Zexion would make them spend it studying.

"Did you all study for the exam in Herbology?" Zexion asked. Demyx only reply was a faint blush. Sora just sighed. His suspicions were correct.

Zexion shook his head.

"To think after all these years, you still can't do those little things. The both of you." Zexion said. The other boys only looked down as they were scolded. Then the shortest grew a smirk. " I should take you to the library right now, just so we can go over it. In fact, that's what I'm doing, follow me you two."

Sora and Demyx groaned aloud.

Riku was one of the first ones out of the classroom after potions, and luckily, Retsu had not decided to do anything particularly sadistic this class. No, instead he talked them all half to death, but luckily for Riku, he had a mind, and was smart enough to read up on lessons pre-class. It didn't make the classes any less boring though.

"Come on Dear, we need to study, stupid Lockheart wants us to study for_ 'the future!' _quiz." Xion said grumpily. Riku sighed.

"I've already studied, and where is Marly?" Riku said, only now realizing the pink haired teen was no where to be seen.

The soft explicit sound of moans were leaking through the potions door, and Riku merely scrunched his face in disgust, understanding answers when they were presented to him.

"Getting extra credit I presume." Xion said, more amused than anything. The dark haired girl suddenly smiled, and rocked on her heels. "So are you coming to study with me?"

"I already did."

"Yes, and that's why I want you to come with me, that way you can do all my work." Xion said brightly. Riku glared. "Or, help me do it myself."

Riku held the glare a second longer, before rolling his eyes.

"Come on." He said dreading working with the stupid girl. Xion clapped, and followed the taller teen to the Library.

Which brought them to their current situation.

Xion glared at Riku's head, annoyed. Riku's eyes were currently averted to face the golden boy and his friends, sitting a few tables away. She didn't mind Tenshi-watching on a regular bases, but she really needed to get this work done, she was failing horribly in 'Divination'. She supposed any sane person would be though.

"Riku?" She called, hoping to get him out his stupor. Nothing. "Riku!"

The silver-haired boy turned to her, face forming a scowl (which it was surprisingly not a few seconds ago).

"What?" He snarled. Xion shook her head.

"You could at least be a tad more discreet about it. For Merlin's sake, we haven't gotten any work done, and all you've been doing is ogling at the savior!" Xion exclaimed, incredulous expression adorning her features.

Riku's scowl hardened.

"I was not 'ogling'." Riku said firmly.

"Then what were you doing?" She scoffed.

"I was... observing" He said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and what is it your_ 'observing'_" She asked. Riku's nostrils flared.

"His... demeanor." He replied brokenly.

"Why?"

"To see what he's thinking"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just need to know... when would be the best time to insult him is all." Riku made up. She narrowed her eyes unbelieving.

"Right, well, while your at it, why don't you try sating that girlish need for Tenshi's attention, and speak to him." The girl said, as she gathered up her things.

"Whatever." was the Fair-headed boy's only response. Xion simply shook her head, stood, and left.

Leaving Riku with nothing to do.

Except stare of course.

When Riku looked back, Tenshi's own shadows had gone, waving goodbye to him, and leaving. And then, Riku realized, aside from the librarian of course, that they were alone. He scratched his head, and stared as Tenshi continued to read whatever book he had In his small hands.

Riku cleared his throat several times, still going unnoticed by the smaller boy. Then he did it even louder, only getting himself scolded for being a disturbance.

He groaned, _'what the hell_.'.

The taller suddenly stood up, rather brokenly, moving oddly, as if every half motion was him deciding weather he should do what he was about to do. Finally, he shoved his chair in, and continued walking over to his destination, all his Mikoto-pride a void.

He stopped in front of the other boys table, and stood there, waiting to be acknowledged. Tenshi did nothing. Clearing his throat, he waited again. Tenshi again, did nothing.

"Tenshi." He blurted out annoyed. Sora snapped his head up, expression one of surprise.

"Mikoto." He said curtly. He didn't know what else to say.

Riku barely concealed a blush. Well this was well thought out.

He'd gotten up on some spontaneous courage, and didn't even think of what he was going to say. Sense when did he act like a Gryffindor and rush into things? He was a snake for Merlin's sake, he was suppose to think these things through!

* * *

Sora really didn't know what to do, or say. Sense when did _Mikoto_ of all people have nothing to say? And why was he here?

Sora had expected Mikoto to have insulted him by now. What did the taller boy want? In fact, why did Sora care, the brunette should tell him to leave him alone, or go.

Wait...

Didn't he say that he wasn't angry with Mikoto? Maybe this was Mikoto trying to be nice for once.

"Your shadows gone?" Riku asked.

Sora rolled his eyes.

Or maybe this was just Mikoto being Mikoto.

"Yeah." Sora said, looking back down at his books. He didn't feel like this.

Riku just nodded slowly, and then sat down in front of him. Sora didn't move, and pretended to keep reading.

"What uhm... Have you all found the answer to the riddle?" Riku asked. Sora snapped his eyes up.

"No, we haven't, and if we did, why would I tell you it?" Sora lied smoothly. Riku fidgeted.

"Well we've already found it, I was just curious." Riku said. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"So you've come to rub it in, have you?" Sora asked. Riku suddenly scowled.

"No, actually." He said with an edge to his voice. Sora's face went a tad guilty, and looked back down at his book.

They were silent once more. This time Sora spoke up.

"What... what have you all come up with?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm. Riku smiled.

Sora had to stare at it for a bit. It was the first time Riku had a genuine smile, and not a nasty grin, to humiliate him.

"Well I wouldn't be doing much help for my house if I told you, would I?" He said. Sora blushed.

"Right. Suppose not." He murmured, although he too had a slight smile. Riku leaned in a bit closer, arms folded over the table.

"Who do you think's gonna win between Ravenclaw and the Twinkle puffs" Riku asked, smiling evilly.

Sora shook his head, but spoke.

" Well... I know a lot of people don't think so, but I'd say the Hufflepuffs." Sora said. Riku laughed.

"That's some faith you got there in your friends" Riku teased.

"Well, that's what friends are for, aren't they?" Sora said embarrassed. He didn't know why. Even when Riku was somewhat pleasant, he still felt small around the other.

"Your such a Gryffindor." Riku said, without any malice. Sora shook his head, face tinged pink.

" Yes, well, rather a Lion than a Snake" Sora teased as well.

"Oh, come on Tenshi, you'd do well in the snake pit with all the trouble you get yourself into."

"Oh, whatever, I only get into trouble cause your _House master_ is always there to give me detentions for _breathing_."

"Excuses, Excuses. And I thought you noble"

"Well you'd do good in Hufflepuff with your gargantuan fear of all things living." Sora said smug.

"Mikotos fear nothing." Riku said, poncy air about him. Sora snickered.

"Thats not what it looked like that lesson with Lexeaus in third year." Sora said, receiving a blush.

" It _attacked_ me!"

"_You_ were provoking it." Sora said, grinning at Riku's open mouth.

"I'll have you know that the moment I saw that...Buckbeat, or whats-it's-name, it had this sinister look in it's eyes, as if it thought I was scared or something-"

"That's cause you were." Sora said, bubbling with laughter. Riku was cut short on his reply, at the sound of Sora's laughter.

It was...nice.

But before either of them could speak, they were being glared at from above, by the lovely librarian.

"I think it is about time for class boys" She said pointedly. They nodded slowly, hiding smirks as they gathered their things.

Once they were outside the library, they let their smiles break through, and laughed.

"Uhm... I'll see you later Mikoto." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"You too ,Tenshi." Riku said. Sora nodded shyly, and walked away.

Riku stared for a bit longer, and walked away, not quite sure why he couldn't get the ridiculous smile off his face.

* * *

Sora sat down, watching his friends bicker about something or another, at dinner that night.

"Hey guys." Sora said, interrupting their debate.

"Hey Sora" Zexion said. Sora smiled. Demyx said his greeting then frowned.

"You never showed up at the common room after we left? What happened?" Demyx asked. Sora frowned as well. He'd forgotten all about that.

"I got sidetracked." Sora murmured. Zexion narrowed his large eyes.

"With what exactly?" He prodded. Sora looked down, and pouted.

"Erm... talking?" Sora suggested. Zexions eyes narrowed further. "with a friend...?"

"Sora there was barely anyone in there when we left." Zexion stated.

"Well! Mikoto and Xion were there!" Sora defended. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, and we know you weren't speaking to them, so what were you _really_ doing?" Zexion said. Sora blushed.

"Well..." Sora murmured.

Sora eyes caught a head of silver hair and saw Mikoto, walking in with his friends, tall and confident looking. Sora wished he had half that confidence...and height.

After sitting down, the silverette smiled at Sora. Sora smiled as well, waving shyly back.

His friends seemed to catch his line of vision, and nearly had heart attacks at what they saw. Zexions eyes widened, as his blonder friends mouth dropped open.

Sora turned towards them again, and blushed at their reactions. He hated being looked at like that. It made him feel nervous.

"Yeah...about that." Sora started.

* * *

Once the taller teen had removed his eyes from the brunette, he turned to eat his dinner.

"What was that" Xion said, barely restraining a smirk.

"What was what?" Riku asked, trying to dodge her nosiness. Xion smirked, wagging a finger in Riku's face.

"Innocence doesn't suit you, darling." Xion said moving closer. Riku scowled.

"I spoke with Tenshi." Riku said seriously. Xion nodded.

"And?" Xion tilted her head like a kitten, and waited for him to answer.

"And...none of your business." Riku replied, and ate his breakfast. Xion huffed, pouted, but when she realized she wasn't going to receive any secrets, or confidences of untold love, she turned and ate her dinner.

"Prick." She muttered.

Dumbledore stood, and asked for silence, and the room went silent.

"As you all may have guessed, it is time for me to read the second riddle. Please listen carefully. And once again, if you happen to forget, ask your house heads. Very well;

_Unique and yet common. _

_Beautiful in it's purity._

_Warming the heart_

_For it is colder than mercury_

There you have it. The second riddle. You may now continue your dinners." Dumbledore finished, sitting down.

The room erupted with commotion once again, most of the competition.

Riku looked across the room at the Gryffindor table, watching Sora laugh with his friends. He felt a weird ache, but he ignored it. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't pleasant, so he looked away.

* * *

Sora plopped down on his bed, together with his friends.

"I'm telling you, he just came up to me!" Sora said, smiling. Zexion threw him a flat expression. "Really!"

"This is the same Mikoto that punched you on the train that year?" Zexion asked, still not sure weather Sora was crazy. Sora scrunched his face.

"Yes, Zex, the same Mikoto." Sora confirmed. Zexion shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what may have brought on this sudden enlightenment from Mikoto?" Zexion asked. Demyx was nodded, waiting to know as well.

"Well... I don't know. He just... walked up. He was a bit...callous at first, but eventually he sat down, and we talked." Sora said recalling the events. Zexion nodded.

"So what did you two talk about, huh? " Demyx asked. He was weirded out, yes, but Sora seemed happy he had one less weight off his shoulders, so Demyx was willing to put up with the oddness of it all. Until it was truly unbearable.

"Well...nothing too personal. It is the first time we've had a civil conversation with each other..." Sora said. He shrugged one shoulder. "I can always use one less enemy."

Zexion nodded.

"Well alright then. Lets hope he isn't up to anything particularly stupid." Zexion said. Sora laughed, and started getting dressed for bed.

Mikoto was up to something maybe, but Sora wasn't ready to say it was stupid.

* * *

**Review!**

**For some reason my flatmates found it necessary to have the computer in the living room. And my laptop is being a little bitch. Sry again for the late update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Thank you all for reviewing! I had ham and eggs this morning. T'was nice. Imma try to make this a bit more written out. I felt the last chapter was a bit rushed. :D**

* * *

Riku stretched the next morning, and felt a tinge colder than he'd have normally been, even without all the added warmth of his comforters. He frowned, and slowly moved to sit on the side of his bed, instinctively grabbing his wand.

Casting a quick tempus charm, he saw it was morning, and the sun should be just up, but it was much too early for breakfast. His stomach growled at that, and he shook his head.

Glancing around, he saw no one else was awake.

Deeming it safe for a walk, he stood, stifling a yawn. After quickly getting dressed, he paced out the Slytherin common rooms to the hallways of the upstairs, where he knew hall-monitors waited, keeping watch for any students like himself.

Unfortunately, Riku wasn't gifted an invincibility cloak to sneak around unnoticed, so he had to acquire skill to do so. And so, slyly ducking past the hall watchers, and into an alcove, he waited until they left the hallway he was in, to wander down the corridor.

After a few more close-calls and turns, he found himself sitting at the lake of Hogwarts, watching the reflection of Trees and grass glisten in the ripples of it's surface. Riku was happy that in these dark days, he could appreciate it's beauty.

He began to ponder his ability to do so. He was obnoxious, and maybe a tad arrogant, yes. However, he could be serious.

He needed this. The chance to be a little more silent than normal. It brought him a piece that brewing potions, and even being with his friends did not give him. It was this silence that allowed him to comfortably go back to his normal loudness, and arrogance, without feeling guilty. Because in the end, he knew, he'd make up for it with the quiet he gave himself the next morning.

He smiled, and breathed in the crisp air of dusk. He was right, it was colder than normal. He tugged his robes a bit more over himself, thankful to have changed out of his nightwear before leaving his dorms. Merlin, it was freezing!

Just as this crossed his mind, he heard a sneeze off to his right, and he snapped his body that way, wand ready.

It was Tenshi, underneath a tree. He'd recognize that bush of hair anywhere.

"Tenshi?" Reiku asked, looking at the boy with a frown. "What are you doing out here?"

Tenshi didn't reply, and only groaned.

Riku raised an eyebrow, and walked over to the smaller boy, curious, and okay, somewhat worried.

However, worrying turned out to be unnecessary.

"Oh..." Riku's mouth made a small 'o', as he was now close enough to see the sleeping form of Sora. The silverette sighed. _'He _would_ fall asleep on a cold day, near the forest, with no one around.'_ Riku thought sardonically.

For a while, Riku debated on waking him up, and then decided against it. He wouldn't know what to say if he did. So he sat down, and watched the smaller boy sleep, with an unreadable expression. Riku felt another one of those aches, and looked down at his chest, and then back up at Sora.

He'd had a dream about the boy last night.

In it, they were on their brooms, racing around the Quidditch pitch. There was no one else there but them. It was nice.

They were flying in circles at alarming speeds, Riku just behind the other. He couldn't see the snitch, but was sure Tenshi was chasing it. They went all around the pitch, around the columns, under the stands, and then back into the field area, and soon, Riku was questioning what they were doing. He was quite sure Sora would have caught the snitch by now, he always did.

Then by sheer luck, and chance, Riku saw it. In his peripheral, the faint shimmer of the snitch, zoomed back and forth, waiting for someone to chase it. But he didn't. He was still chasing Tenshi, and for the life of him, Riku didn't understand why.

Then he woke up.

It was not the craziest of dreams, but it still confused Riku. He didn't know what it meant, and didn't have much time to ponder it aside from now.

Outside of his thoughts now, Riku tuned back in to his surroundings, and saw the brunette boy was still quietly asleep. If he listened, he could here the faint whimpers the smaller made in his sleep, and he found himself smiling.

On an impulse, he shrugged off his robe, and placed it over the sleeping boys body. It wasn't until after he had done it, did he question why he did. Without answer of course.

When Riku had looked at Sora again, the boy was still sleeping, and he watched him do so.

He watched the rise and fall of his breathing, the twitch of his lids, and the subtle flair of his nostrils when he breathed out. Sora wasn't a bad looking guy, he thought.

He had chestnut brown hair. It went in every direction, and Riku was sure Sora had never used a brush before. He could admit -albeit not aloud, that it worked for the boy though.

Then his skin. Riku himself was as pale as parchment. However, Sora, was a creamy tan color, and had sun spots even in the winter. Riku could admit it was attractive. Every damn girl in school seemed to.

Riku saw he also had a small face, that curved to shape a heart, on it full lips that Riku could remember once leaked come-backs and insults. Now they smiled at him warmly. Riku preferred the latter, as his own eyes roamed up the smallers face..

His eyes.

They were huge, Riku thought. He would taunt Sora about them a lot when they were younger, only for it to be the bane of every girls existence in his year. They were... well blue. Riku was no artist, he didn't know exactly what shade to call it. But they were a blue. A pretty blue. Surrounded by thick brown eyelashes, that...

That were looking straight at him...

Riku swallowed. This was awkward.

They both stared, Sora seemingly alarmed, but too shocked to do anything. Riku cleared his throat.

"Tenshi...sleep good?" He said, not really sure what he could do in this situation. Sora's face was scarlet.

"Uhm... Hey, Mikoto." The other said meekly. Riku smiled at his shyness. "Yeah I did."

He was sure he looked a bit more than just creepy right now, but he pushed that to the side.

* * *

Sora remembered he had been sleeping peacefully, when he suddenly woke up to Mikoto. Staring at him. His first thoughts were that he had merely woken up in the midst of some attack. Though, he thought better of it.

Riku hadn't done anything. But stare of course.

The smaller wouldn't react harshly, but he was still flustered he'd been watched as he slept. His friends teased him sometimes about the way he looked while he slept. He was sure he looked silly.

Riku coughed.

"I came out for a walk." He said, hoping that would clear some of the tension. Sora nodded.

"Same." He replied. " Why'd you come over here?"

"I heard your sneezing. Thought you were freezing to death or something, and found you sleeping by this tree." Riku said honest. Sora nodded again, and then grinned.

"You were worried about me?" Sora said batting his eyelashes. The other scoffed.

"Please, I just wanted to make sure you were really dead, before I got too happy." Riku teased. They both laughed, and only then did Sora notice Riku's white dress shirt. He frowned.

"Where's your robe? It's freezing." Sora asked concerned. A dust of pink colored the bridge of the taller's nose.

Riku's eyes were focused on the shorter's torso, causing the others own eyes to followed them. The blue orbs widened in surprise.

"You looked cold." Riku explained. Sora looked down, then smiled warmly at the silverette.

"Thank you, Riku..." Sora said, smile accompanied by a soft blush.

Riku shook his head, averting his face. Mikoto's really shouldn't blush.

"Whatever, Tenshi." Riku said rolling his eyes. Sora grinned and scooted closer.

"What, too afraid to say my name?" Sora said smugly.

"Yes, actually, I'm rather scared your fangirls will sniff you out at it's sound, and maul me in the process." Riku drawled. Sora laughed.

"Come on, we're suppose to be acting civil now." Sora said. Riku shook his head again, and sighed in defeat, turning once more to the other.

"Sora..." Riku said slowly. Sora smiled brightly, and Riku looked at his hair instead of his face. That smile made his chest ache. "Your hair is ridiculous."

Sora burst out laughing.

"At least my hair is a natural color, yours has none at all!" Sora exclaimed. Riku scoffed.

"Yes, well, that is superiority. You'd be surprised the things I have to go through for being so beautiful..." Riku said sighing. "It's harder than it looks."

"Oh please, what about Zexion, his hair is pretty strange, is _he_ superior?" Sora prodded.

"_Zexion _is a mudblood." Riku scoffed. Sora's smile faded, and he frowned, looking away.

Riku nearly slapped himself in the face. Trust him to ruin something good with his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Riku apologized. Sora still hadn't looked at him,grabbing the older boys robe a bit tighter around himself. Riku scooted closer to him, and reached his hand out to touch Sora's.

Then he felt it.

The ache in his chest. It was like a pull. He'd been having them a lot lately, but this time it was stronger. More obvious. Riku frowned, and focused on it.

It wasn't bad, but it felt weird. Soft pulling right around his heart, with a steady throbbing in the background.

It was similar to the pull he'd felt when he was happy about something, or really sad. This one was new. He had never felt it, he realized, and he was soon lost in the sensation.

It felt...good.

By now, Sora had turned to him in question, feeling the others hand on his own. He gave the silverettes arm a soft tug.

Riku's Aqua eyes turned back to the younger, who's eyebrows were furrowed in impatience. Shaking his head, he exhaled through his nose, gathering his thoughts.

"Uhm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it just slipped-"

"Do you really think that?" Sora asked frowning. This time silver eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Think what?" Riku asked.

"Do you really think Zexion is a mudblood?" Sora specified. Riku averted his eyes, and a heavy silence hung in the air as he thought about his answer.

The longer-haired teen ran a pale hand through his hair, the other watching envious of the silken strands. Riku began to speak.

"I don't feel the amount of animosity normally associated when someone uses the word. I think it was just the nastiest thing I could think of when I met you all that day. As well as the nastiest I could think of for the last 5 years years apparently..." Riku said with a slight bitterness. "Even though I was raised with the average pureblood outlook, 'poor are weak, muggles are scum'...I've never truly felt any hatred toward the like." He trailed off there, and then looked at Sora, unwaveringly.

"I'm really sorry I said that, Sora." Riku finished. Sora nodded, and turned to him once more, bundling himself in Riku's robe.

"It's okay." Sora said. "Just promise not to use it again." The brunette asked. Riku nodded.

"Promise."

Sora smiled, and looked up at his taller friend, as they sat against the tree. He was going to make a joke, before he felt something cold, like ice, land on his face.

He blinked thick lashes, trying remove the coldness on them. He wiped his face, and saw water on his finger tips, running down his palm. Then he glanced up into the sky.

It was snowing.

Sora laughed.

Riku was looking up as well, and managed to crack a smile as something came to mind.

_Unique and yet common. _

_Beautiful in it's purity._

_Warming the heart_

_For it is colder than mercury_

He chuckled.

"I think I just figured out the Answer to the Riddle." Riku said. Sora looked back at him, expression contemplative. Then he laughed.

"I feel stupid for not getting it sooner." Sora said. The taller just smiled.

"Yeah, well that's normal, imagine how I feel." Riku said, earning a smack on the arm. Then the other stood up, breathing out air that showed in the cold.

Riku noticed a rosy pink on the others cheeks from the cold. Then again he felt the pull on his heart.

This really had to stop, Riku thought.

"Come on, I think it's almost time for breakfast." Sora said, waiting for the other boy to stand. Riku stood up, and followed the shorter boy back to the school.

They walked until they were at the entrance, pausing at the opening, and staring at each other. The boys were still adjusting to being around each other civilly, but they still had smiles as they looked at each other.

Sora blushed however. There were wet stains from the snow all over Riku's shirt.

"I'm so sorry! Here-" Sora quickly moved to take it off. Riku shook his head.

"It's fine Tenshi, I have plenty. Plus the Slytherin common room is closer, it's pretty cold inside as well." Riku said. Sora blinked.

"Are you sure?" He said. He really didn't like the idea of Riku walking around cold. Riku nodded.

"I'm sure. Go ahead, I'll see you at breakfast." Riku reassured. Sora nodded, and ran off in the direction of the common room.

Once, he slipped around the corner, Sora threw on his invisibility cloak, and made his way back to the common room, unnoticed.

After getting past the portrait, he cracked open his dorm rooms door, and saw that, thankfully, everyone was still asleep. He sighed in relief.

He open the door further, just enough to slip in, before closing it behind him quietly, and then softly, he tip-toed across the room to get to his bed.

"Stop."

Sora paused. He slowly turned his head, now looking in the eyes of his shorter friend. He sighed, and stood straight up.

"Hey, Zex..." Sora murmured. Zexion frowned, blue night cap making the sight much less threatening then intended.

"And where were you?" Zexion asked. Sora blushed.

"Down by the lake. Sorry, I should have woke you up and told you." Sora said, the guilt apparent on his face. Zexion sighed in defeat at the apology, and walked over, giving the brunette a hug.

The purple-eyed boy was worried about Sora. With the Dark lord, and all his followers, he was growing more and more anxious by the day. He didn't want his friend getting hurt, because he made a few poorly-choiced decisions.

"It's okay. Just try not to stay out so late, next time, okay?" He asked. Sora nodded, and tightened his hug on the other.

"I'll try." He said. Zexion nodded into his shoulder, and pulled back, eyes going down to look at what Sora was wearing. He smirked.

"Mind telling me why your wearing a Slytherin robe?"

* * *

**Yahp. So tell me, should I give Sora glasses? I'm debating on it, cause he would look delicious with them, but I can't decide.**

**Your opinion matters to me. O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

**Totally giving Sora glasses now. One approving review, one with mixed feelings, no other reviews (you can change this...) and there you have it. Sora has glasses now. Get used to it! ):D**

**but really though. This is gonna be fun. He looks so delicious this way. I'm tottaly pretending they were there the whole time. This increases the chance of Lemon by exactly 23.4%**

**The initial calculations were around 77.6%**

**Sry for teh spelling mistakes, I don't feel like checking it right now. Feel free to bug me about if you happen to find some. Be my little beta-readers for tonight.  
**

**Thank you, Kingdom hearts birth by sleep,Azkateelia, Whimsical Dreamers, for reviewing. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy and wet and... O.O**

_**Disclaimer: I am not actually a mental patient.**_

* * *

Sora blushed. Averting his eyes, he scratched his head.

"I was with Riku by the lake." Sora said. He knew his face couldn't get any redder. Zexion smirk faltered.

"Mikoto?" Zexion asked. Sense when did Sora call Mikoto 'Riku'? Sora coughed.

"Yeah, uhm...Mikoto." Sora confirmed. Zexion was to stunned to speak.

He'd have to keep an eye on that boy...

"Oh. Well." Zexion paused. "What...what did you guys talk about?"

Sora smiled, brightening up.

"Well, nothing important really..." Sora said, deciding the other didn't need to know about everything that was said between him and the silverette. "We just...talked. Nonsensical things."

"So... you snooped out, without anyone knowing, to go sit with _Mikoto_ by the lake? Next to water? That holds no oxygen in the event that you were to _allegedly_ drown in it?" Zexion questioned further. He didn't know what his friend was thinking sometimes.

He adjusted his glasses nervously. Only then did Sora realize how it must have sounded, and quickly rushed to defend himself and Riku.

"Well he's nice. He didn't do anything to me Zexion, really!" Sora assured. Zexion looked skeptical, but nodded. Who was he to determine Sora's friends?

"Alright, I believe you. It's just hard to do that when I've never actually had a civil conversation with the boy." Zexion said offhandedly. Sora frowned in thought, quickly perking up again.

"Well... why don't I introduce you to him. Like officially. As friends." Sora suggested. Zexion scoffed.

"_'Friends'_ is a bit of a stretch Sora." He said. Sora frowned, but said nothing more. The shorter of the two could have cut himself at that face. Trust Sora to use guilt. "But... sure, I'll talk to him."

Sora smiled, and bounced on his bed.

Zexion rolled his eyes.

* * *

Vexen stared at each and everyone of them annoyed. Which he probably was. Then he spoke.

"Because you have all failed to create a perfect 'Jewel Drought', I am going to assign you into pairs, so you can work on a different project instead. Because I know you will probably all fail terribly, I am going to grant the pair that comes the closest with a 'Felix Felicis' of my own creation..." Vexen paused, as murmurs arose "Silence!" the room went silent again. He gave a small smirk, and continued.

"Be-"

The door opened just then, and in came Marluxia in all his pink-haired glory.

"Nice of you to join us, Mister Hanami..." Vexen drawled. Marluxia smiled sweetly, and held up a note, and gave it to the teacher, who opened it.

The professor said nothing, stuffing it away in his pocket. Marluxia seemed highly satisfied with himself as he plopped down in his chair next to Riku. The fair-haired boy raised an eye brow at his friend, who just shook his head smiling.

Vexen began to speak once more.

"And because of Dumbledor's unnecessary, and _childish_ competition...I am going to deliberately assign you off into groups, consisting of a person of the house you are competing against, just to make working harder, do to a lack of cooperation." Vexen said, earning groans and glares. "Quiet." He snapped. "Now. Listen as I call off the names of your groups, and then I want you to switch seats with the one beside your partner."

Vexen ran down a number of names, then glanced at Demyx.

Riku was growing bored by the potion masters drone. He could see Sora's eye lids drooping, and then snapping open once more, and then, of course, drooping down. He watched the large blue orbs jump open behind their round frames. Riku felt that strange pull again, and it was just as strong as ever. Riku nearly felt suffocated by it this time.

Sora had fallen asleep by now, and his snores came out as light purrs. Riku absently admired the light dust of pink on his nose. The taller saw, the glasses enlarged the boys' eyes, and made the eyelashes seem unrealistically long as well. He looked down at his chest, taken aback at the sensations he was feeling. It felt like his chest was on fire.

"Hardwood and Akai"

Riku snapped his head to the side as a short blond stood, and walked over to another student in Hufflepuff.

He looked a bit like Sora, Riku thought.

He tried to look away from Sora, succeeding, and looked at the current seating arrangements. The sensation eventually dissipated.

Retsu had paired Zexion with Marluxia, to the shorters' displeasure. Demyx was paired with Xion, to once again, the purple-eyed boys displeasure.

Riku could see him glaring discreetly every now and then when they snickered at the front of the class. The silverette tucked that little piece of memory away for later.

Retsu went through most of the class, before he got Riku's attention with a smirk.

"Mikoto and Tenshi."

The class gasped lowly, and all eyes were on him. He rolled his own pale-green eyes, and stood, pushing his chair back in, and walked over to his assigned seat.

Sora was looking at him with an earnest smile, and he returned it and sat down.

The class was still staring. Vexen cleared his throat, and the teen could easily see his Godfather was disturbed by this show of civility.

Riku felt a smug sensation overtake him at that. The thought of making all these people confused, and possibly some, disappointed, made him happy he'd taken his friends advice.

And he began to ponder, as his God father began calling more names, exactly how disappointed, and jealous, and angry he could make them, if he were to befriend Sora. Of course the main prize here was Sora, in any case.

* * *

Vexen had stopped calling pairs, and had began explaining to them the elements of the potion they were to create,

Sora wasn't _trying _to be inattentive, it was just that Retsu's voice was so boring, and monotonous. So the brunette kept flicking his quill, eyes on his desk, as Retsu droned on.

"... and so it is that the chemicals in this potion will react violently upon contact with..." Retsu paused, eying Sora's blatant daydreaming. "...Dillyweed."

The class all turned to look at Sora, said boy oblivious as ever.

* * *

Riku tried letting out a small cough to alert him, but the other was still concentrated on playing with the feathers of his quill. Riku had no choice.

Well, maybe he did, but whatever.

* * *

Sora yelped as he felt something, quite painfully, pinch his butt. Sora looked to Riku blushing profusely, expression of incredulity. Why did Riku do that?

", can you please tell me what ingredient would make the Felix Felicis react violently if you were to accidentally, and _dimwittedly_ drop it in." He drawled. Sora blushed, realizing the professor, and the rest of the class were staring at him expectantly.

"Uhm..." Sora started

"_Dilly weed..."_ came a soft voice in Sora's head. Willy weed? What was that?

"_Dilly weed, you stupid Gryffindor._" Oh it was Riku. Looking at the desk, seemingly bored, and barely moving his lips. Sora was surprised he could hear him.

Sora looked at Riku again, blush faint, and then back to Retsu.

"Uhm... Dillyweed sir?" Sora answered. Retsu scowled.

"I'll let that one slide, Tenshi. Now..."

With the progression of minutes, eventually, he and Riku were placing ingredients in their pot.

"Go get the Dragon leaves, Sora." The taller said. Sora nodded smiling, and came back with them in a little pot.

"Here you go, Riku" Sora said. Riku gave him a smile at the deliberate use of his name.

"Thanks, _Sora._" He said playfully. Sora blushed, and laughed, and shortly after that Riku had gone back to stirring the potion. Sora sat at his seat, leaning over the others shoulder, observing. He really wish he had a knack for this stuff like Riku.

He seemed to know everything involved in the spell without any help. He watched as the other boy stirred, and mindlessly grabbed the leaves Sora had brought over, tossing them in the pot. Sora pouted slightly.

"How are you doing that?" He asked. Riku glanced at him out the corner of his eye, and then back to the potion. He smiled confused. Then he chuckled.

"What, this?" He asked, gesturing towards the pot. The younger nodded.

"Your not even looking, I bet you could do this in your sleep." Sora complained. Riku laughed lowly.

"Well I'm naturally superior for one...but I grew up learning this type of stuff. It's sort of instinctual by now. " He smirked. "Plus, the directions are on the board Sora."

Said boy blushed, and looked to the front, scrunching his face. Riku laughed.

Riku thought they did a good job. Sure, he'd done most of the work, but he didn't mind too much. Sora failed at it, and it was all easy for himself anyway. The time to do the potion was almost up, and their potion was a nice silvery sheen. Riku could see Sora was happy he'd finally managed to make a potion correctly. Riku was happy he'd been the one to help him.

Sense their potions were completed, they sat in silence. Before Sora spoke of course.

"Why'd you pinch my butt?" Came the dazed question, as if Sora himself had just wondered it himself.

Riku blushed, but before he could reply, he was saved the explanation once Retsu announced they were done.

Quietly, the potions master walked around the room, observing potions, grimacing once in a while. Then he stopped at their table, eying it's silvery sheen.

"Very good" Was his only response.

Retsu walked back to the front of the class, "20 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The said houses cheered, while the others groaned.

"Seeming as Mr. Tenshi, and Mr. Mikoto have managed to create the 'Silence brute' correctly, they have been granted the 'Felix Felicis'..."

A few heads turn to stare at them, making Sora blush lightly, and look down. Riku snarled at them, making them turn away.

"Riku" Vexen said, grabbing the boys attention. "Did Tenshi contribute while you worked on the potion?"

Riku slowly nodded, and even Retsu seemed surprised, before his mask slipped back down.

"Very well. I shall give you the potion. Who drinks it is between you two." Retsu added, with a concealed smirk.

Riku rolled his eyes, and looked at Sora, who seemed lost in his own world. He shook his head.

He sure knew how to pick em'.

* * *

When dinner rolled around, Sora had been anxious as he waited for the next riddle.

"Sora, why are you so jumpy all of the sudden?" Zexion questioned. Sora smiled.

"Cause, I really wanna beat Riku, that's why!" Sora said. Zexion tilted his head.

"Back to that now are we?" He said amused. Sora shook his head.

"Of course not, it's just that after Divination, Riku said that _Gryffindor_ would lose, and I wanna prove him wrong!" Sora said excitedly. The other raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I see." Was all he said, watching as the brunette smiled across the room.

He noticed, with interest, how even when Sora turned back around to listen to Dumbledore's riddle, Riku was still staring.

_'Somethings up with him...' _

* * *

**I don't really know if this is late or not, I'm just gonna ask you folk to review.**

**And yah. It's official, Sora has glasses. :p**

**Felt like not much happened here, so next chap, you get 23.5% of what you've been waiting for. Calculations may very upon individuals.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Back again!Anyways... Well there's nothing really important I think I need to say...**

**Welp, on to the love, **

**Thank you **

Azkateelia, Whimsical Dreamers, **for leaving a review for the last chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: Skinny jeans are not as sexy as you think...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Zexion, Mikoto. Mikoto, Zexion." Sora said happily. Demyx pouted. "Oh, and Demyx." the smiled.

The eldest had been sitting and thinking like he normally did every morning, when Sora and his gang had came up to him, the brunette of the bunch hurrying to make Riku stand so they could all introduce themselves. He'd been out there for about a half an hour, and in a bit, it would be time for breakfast.

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, watching the blond and the slate-haired boy looked at him apprehensively. He'd really rather not be here.

Riku didn't too much care for them, but he realized, that in order to befriend Sora, he'd have to befriend his friends as well. He smiled wryly.

"Nice to meet you." Riku said, sticking out his hand. Zexion looked at it wearily. The taller winked friendly, and finally, the darker-haired boy smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise." Zexion said. He was willing to give the boy a try. Just for Sora.

"Okay, lets go eat breakfast!" Sora exclaimed, trying to push them in the direction of the castle. Riku didn't follow though.

"I have to...do something. Just give me a bit, I'll be in there in a minute." Riku said, offering a soft smile. Sora nodded, and walked back into the castle, bickering with his friends.

Riku waited until he could no longer see them, to search through the confines of his robes for his wand, and he began walking in the direction of the forest. He had sworn he'd saw something over in that direction.

His feet crunched on leaves noisily, as brisk air burned Riku's nose, and the boy began wishing he'd brought a scarf. There was a soft sheet of snow on the leaves, and trees, and he wondered if he was the only person out there this time. Probably, he thought.

After awhile, he had stopped in a clearing, that was covered in snow as well, and he looked around, hoping to see what he saw earlier once more.

If someone was following him, they had to be gotten rid of. He couldn't deal with someone snooping around to report his every action to the Dark lord, and his father.

A few twigs snapped from behind him, and he spun around. Nothing.

He breathed through his nose, swallowing. His throat had become dry with the cold winter air. He briefly wondered if Sora was warm inside the castle.

"A boy like you would do well not to wander the Forbidden forest unsupervised by someone of a higher magical status than your own."

Riku turned once more to see a centaur, standing on his four hoofs, tall and proud, and gazing at the teen with a look of disdain. Riku discreetly took a step back, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it is principle to make sure you do not leave unless you have been proven worthy of what you have saw today"

What was he talking about? Riku shook his head.

"I don't know what your talking about, and I didn't see anything. I'll be leavin-"

"Fight me." The centaur barked. Riku scowled.

Why did he always get himself in these situations?

* * *

Sora was worried.

He kept glancing between the door, and the Slytherin table. Where was Riku?

"He's fine Sora." Zexion said.

Sora frowned.

"But...it's been fifteen minutes already. What could be taking him so long" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but just don't worry about it. He said he had to do something." Zexion replied, brushing it off.

Sora looked down at his food. He wasn't hungry. He couldn't get the feeling out his body that something was, indeed, very wrong.

"I'm gonna go check on him, just to be sure." Sora said. Zexion rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Okay, lover boy. Do you want us to come?" Zexion teased. Sora blushed and nudged him.

"Don't call me that, and no, it's fine. I can go by myself. Thanks." Then he paused, and grinned. "_Blueberry-chan!_."

Zexion glared, and watched as his brunette friend ran out the hall. He sighed.

"Don't worry blueberry-chan, I think your height is cute!" Demyx exclaimed, latching onto the shorters side like a starfish, and squeezing him.

Zexion blushed scarlet, and tried to push the blond off, but only succeeded in a tighter hug. He sighed, as the taller nuzzled his face, holding him with long tanned arms around his torso.

Well this wasn't so bad, he guessed...

* * *

Riku slammed hard on the ground, coughing out dirt that had come into his mouth.

He had tried, many times to run away from the violent beast for a while now, and he was just starting to get that he wouldn't be able to run until he fought and won against this creature.

He'd tried throwing numerous hexes and spells that would disarm the other, but he seemed to dodge them all.

He groaned standing up again.

"Stand up little one, you are barely putting up a fight" The centaur said annoyed.

"That's because I _can't_!" Riku exclaimed panting. The centaur looked puzzled.

"Why is this?" He said. Riku shook his head.

"Cause your stronger then me! What am I suppose to do, I've been shooting spells for the last half hour, I'm not winning this battle!" Riku said frustrated. The centaur lowered his bow.

While Riku was catching his breath the magical beast stepped forward, gazing down at him.

" Do you truly believe it is impossible for you to win this fight?" The centaur asked. Riku hesitated, then nodded. "Not even with a stroke of luck?"

Riku paused, and nearly stopped breathing for a second.

_Luck._

"I can smell the Felix Felicis in your robe. I shall allow you to use it. Then will you fight me?" The centaur asked. Riku looked up, at the yellow eyes of the creature, a look of determination.

"Okay."

The centaur tossed him one of his many spears.

"Very well. Lets begin"

* * *

"Riku!"

Sora was wandering aimlessly around the body of water.

He was bundled up in his Gryffindor scarf, cheeks rosy with the cold, glasses foggy from the temperature.

He sneezed, and wiped the fog from his glasses . It was really cold.

Where could Riku be?

"Riku-san!" Sora shouted once more.

He was sure he'd be by the lake, this is where they left him. He sighed.

"Riku..." Sora whispered more to himself.

He was beginning to grow discouraged.

He'd grown a liking to the taller boy. He was still a tad callous, and blunt, and maybe a little perverted (Sora still teased him for the incident in potions), but he liked Riku that way. He was still nice, and caring in his own way, and he made Sora laugh. The brunette thought that, even with the short time they'd been acting civil towards each other, they were as good as friends. Or really good acquaintances.

Either way, Riku wasn't a bad guy, and Sora didn't want anything bad happening to him either.

Which meant he had to try harder. He licked his lips, an expression of determination overtaking his features.

"Riku!" He tried again. Nothing.

Before he could call out once more, a cold wind swept across him, blowing his scarf away. Demyx mom had made that for him!

He rushed after it, hurriedly, hoping to get it back quick so he could continue his search for Riku.

But after a few turns, Sora had forgotten his previous task, and his mind was focused on that scarf, as It flipped and glided every which way.

It seemed to have a life of it's own, and then, it snagged in one of the many trees surrounding him. He sighed, and rushed to get it. It fluttered, as Sora was reaching up to grab it, grazing his fingers along the end.

Only for the wind to blow it away once more.

He huffed, and ran after it again, and finally, he couldn't see the scarf anymore. He turned in every Direction, and finally he paused, hearing a cough.

He turned around again, and lo and behold, his scarf was in a tree next to a clearing. He smiled triumphantly, and ran over to it, climbing the tree.

Once he had it, he quickly tied it back around his neck, being sure to knott it tighter this time.

Absently he looked down at the clearing. And saw a big lump smack in the middle.

He jumped off the tree, and walked slowly to the mass, covered in snow. It looked like a person.

Then it coughed.

Sora's eyes widened in horror, and he ran over to the body, scared. His suspicions were correct. It was Riku.

* * *

Riku didn't know weather to call this situation bad or not.

He had lost against the Centaur. Even with the Felix Felicis. He had tried as hard as he could, but the centaur didn't seem affected by any spells. And he was as good as dead with the spear he'd been given.

Eventually, the centaur had intended to kill Riku. But at the most convenient time, the centaur was tackled to the ground by yet another furry creature. A wolf. He could nothing but watch, a good amount of bones broken. The centaur put up a good fight, but eventually, the wolf's bites and scratches drove it away.

So naturally, after being nearly killed, he did not expect to see Sora bounding from no where, large eyes wide in shock.

"Are you okay? What happened? Did you die!" Sora rambled. Riku shook his head, smiling the slightest. Well at least Sora had not been hurt.

"I'm fine, just a couple of..." Riku suddenly felt very sleepy, and just talking was exhausting him. His eyes dropped close. "..bruises."

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Obviously Riku had more than just a few bruises. Sora pouted. Now what?

He sighed, and took out his wand. He muttered an incantation, and a golden wisp of mist appeared, forming an arrow.

He had been hoping it would point to Hogwarts, however it did nothing but spin around erratic, until Sora canceled the spell.

Sora moaned in frustration.

He'd call for help if he didn't know for a fact no one would hear him out there. He didn't want whatever was in the forest to hear him anyway. He frowned, and looked around.

There had to be something he could use to show him the way. Sora refused to accept defeat. He just knew they were gonna make it out of there.

Then he saw It.

His footprints.

He laughed in delight, and tried to pick Riku up. Unsuccessfully. He huffed.

Then he smiled, another good Idea coming to mind. He cast a featherweight charm on Riku, and tried again, to haul him in his arms. It worked.

Although, Sora still had to struggle, he could at least move Riku around. The boy was heavy.

So he grabbed the taller boys left arm, pulled it around his neck, his own arm around the boys waist, and set out. He dragged him along his footprints trail, sneezing most of the way.

Riku made a soft noise, which grabbed Sora's attention. He was still sleeping, silently. Sora felt a blush creep up his cheeks the longer he stared.

This would be kinda creepy if Riku were to wake up. Sora shook his head of any thoughts but getting back to Hogwarts, and continued pulling Riku along the path.

A few minutes later, Sora was pretty sure he was lost. And it was already past breakfast.

He sighed, and sat down pulling Riku to his chest.

He was tired too.

The featherweight charm did wonders, but the fair-headed boy was still too heavy for Sora to carry for too long, before he needed to sit down, and take a break. He coughed.

He was getting sick as well. And Riku had yet to wake up. Sora was afraid that the other boy would get sick too if he didn't hurry up.

He sighed. The only thing he could think to do was to leave Riku there, and look for the correct path himself. Then come back and retrieve Riku of course.

But he couldn't just leave him there.

He smiled a bit, one more idea coming to him. A Patronus. He'd send for someone's help.

Sora stood, extracting his wand once more, and held it out in front of him.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sora said pointing his wand outward. Large wisp shot out his wand, spiraling, before forming into the shape of a deer.

He smiled, watching as it pranced around, waiting for orders.

"Go find Zexion and Demyx, and tell them to go get help. We're in the forbidden forest, and I found Riku, he's hurt badly!" Sora said quickly. The silvery creature bowed, and ran off.

Sora sat once more, leaning against Riku's sleeping form. He was so cold.

The soft rise and fall of the others chest was becoming hypnotic, and he was beginning to doze off as well. But he couldn't fall asleep! Not when it was so cold, he had to at least try some more!

His body didn't seem to care though, and his eyes began drooping..

_Don't...fall..._

His eyes fell shut, and the only thing he heard was the beating of the other boys heart.

_Asleep..._

_

* * *

_

**Welp, hoped ya liked it. So tell me, do you Like Cloud x Leon? I sure do. ):D**

**Review my minions~! ):D ):D ):D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's okay, I know I'm awesome. Sigh... your right, it is hard...**

**Thank you guys sooo muchos for reviewing mah storeh. You _m-m-m-m_-_m_ake me happy! :D**

_**NeverEndingStrife, PyroScorpion., Azkateelia**_

_**You keep me drying my bed at night!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: 'I can't believe it's not butter!' is in fact, actually butter... :p**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Sora had finally come to, he saw three things that were disturbing. The first, being Riku was no longer beside him sleeping. The second, a very large, dark coated, dog was now in his presence. The last, said dog had the Slytherin by his collar, and the silverette was still knocked out cold.

Sora was still in shock as the dog stared back at him. Was the dog magical? Riku was heavy, no normal dog could lift that.

He didn't have time to ponder, as it began running away, through an unknown path in the trees, dragging Mikoto with him.

Sora pouted, and followed behind distraught. Well he had no choice but to follow now!

He ran after it, puffing out air, making sure to never take his eyes off the dog, and his friend. The dog seemed to be gaining momentum! Or maybe Sora was loosing it himself.

He pushed himself to run faster, air coming out in small clouds, as he puffed. The brunette was growing scared his glasses would fall off, and he'd have to stop.

Just as he was thinking this, he noticed he could no longer see the dog and Riku. His eyes bugged.

"_No!_" He exclaimed, running forward, to see if he could catch a glimpse. How could he be so stupid!

He nearly hyperventilated, before something got his attention.

"_Bark!_"

It was the Dog. With Riku. In front of Hogwarts.

Sora sighed in relief, rushing over to see if the silverette had broken anything else while he was dragged away from him. The dog had stared at the brunette a while longer, and ran off suddenly.

"Wait!" Sora yelled. The dog did not respond, or stop though. He sighed, trying to see if Riku was still alive.

He was caught off guard as a tall shadow loomed over him, accompanied by a familiar drawl.

"Would you like to explain why my student is unconscious and with _you_ of all people, Mr. Tenshi?"

Sora laughed nervously, catching the uneasy smiles of his friends.

Today wasn't his day, huh?

* * *

When Riku opened eyes he was assaulted with light. Large bouts of light, streaming in from the windows, showing everything in a surreal presence. It was almost heavenly.

He blinked again, trying to make sure it was real, but when he opened his eyes twice, it was gone.

He sighed, sitting up. Only to find he was being weighed down by a mysteriously familiar bush of brown hair. It smelled like Cinnamon the taller found.

He blushed, moving his arm slowly so as to not wake the other up. Sora was sitting in a chair beside his bed, head on his arm, sleeping peacefully. It was nice for some reason, to wake up with the other boy near him. He felt his chest doing that weird heating-and-pulling thing again. He wished it would stop.

It only got worse when he stared at the others face. The brunettes glasses were askew, leaving him looking very vulnerable. His small face was squished against his arm, and soft lips were murmuring nonsense every now and then in the realms of sleep. By now, Riku's heart was doing flips, and he just turned away.

He'd have to speak with someone before it became dangerous to his health. It was starting to scare him. He took this opportunity to glance around the room.

Around him were beds, the normal raised ceiling that he had come to recognize very easily. He was in the infirmary.

He glanced down at his body, seeing his right leg in bandages, along with his right arm, and left wrist. Stupid centaurs.

" I presume now that your awake, ya' can explain to me what happened. Your headmaster only said to heal him, and told me nothing." Madam Pomfrey spoke with her normal authoritative tone. She came in with a tray filled with what he would assume were medicines, busying herself with the bed beside him.

"I fell." Riku said easily. She gave him a sardonic glance, waiting for him to tell the truth.

"You_ fell_." She said slowly. Riku nodded. She shook her head, mumbling angrily under her breath, and walking out the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

Riku watched her leave, then turned back around to look at the person beside him. He wondered how long Sora had been there beside him. He hoped not too long.

He was only mildly surprised to see the doll like eyes open, and staring at him blearily.

"Riku..." Sora groaned, and stretched. Said boy smiled uneasily. Second time he was caught staring at the other. He'd really have to stop that.

He took solace in the fact that Sora was probably too sleepy to really notice it, however.

"Good morning, _Sora._" Riku drawled. Sora giggled softly.

"Did you sleep well?" Sora said, smiling. Riku nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I could do with out nightmares, that make me relive the pain of being run over by a mad centaur, but it was good." He sarcasticly. Sora laughed.

"Sorry bout that. I would've got there sooner had I known where you were." He said, and looked down solemnly. "In the end, my scarf got carried away by the wind. It was really sheer luck that I found you there at all."

Riku nodded, thinking.

_'Luck...'_

"Thank you by the way." He said. Sora snapped his head up to look at the other boy, and smiled shyly.

"Well...what are friends for, right?" The brunette said.

The other boy frowned.

"You consider me your friend?" He said. He honestly didn't think him and the boy were close enough to be anything like that. He'd never really been there for Sora, or done him any good. Why should he be considered a friend?

"Of course! I mean... your nice..." He trailed off. "Well, I like you." He said smiling. Riku smiled wryly.

"But we don't really know each other that well. We only started acting civil a few days ago. That doesn't really sound like what I'd call a _'friend_'." He explained. Sora nodded and looked down.

Riku didn't really expect him to speak, but the boy did.

"Well... I mean...I-...I'd like to..." Sora stammered out. Riku looked at him surprised. "I'd like to...get to know you better. I mean we _could_ be friends if we tried."

Riku smiled despite himself.

Ah, yes. The Gryffindor stubbornness never failed to amuse him.

He didn't respond, and only watched Sora twirled his brown locks on his fingers abashed, glasses sitting properly on his face now. The brunette blinked shyly at the other behind the large round frames, and looked away once more.

Riku soon found himself in a dazed state as he watched the others shy gestures. He didn't know why it intrigued him so much. It just did. And he continued to stare as the other was seemingly lost in thought pouting, or scrunching his face every now and then.

The Slytherin couldn't identify any of the other feelings he had, like the throbbing in his chest, or the flopping in his stomach, or the heat in his face. However, one area was pooling with heat that he did recognize.

And albeit he did not get the former bodily sensations, he knew this one very well.

Attraction.

* * *

Sora was thinking.

Could him and Riku really be friends? He thought so. The boy was nice, and he was funny too. His friends seemed to not mind. He thought they could all get along fine if they tried.

He bit his lip, and pouted. What about Riku's friends though? Sora couldn't just expect Riku to be around him and his friends all the time. Eventually, if he was to be fair, Sora would have to meet Riku's friends too.

He sighed, twirling his long brown locks on his fore-finger.

What if they didn't like Sora? Would they like Sora?

His friends were accepting, but what if Riku's weren't? Would Riku still wanna be friends with Sora if his friends didn't approve? Would his friends like Riku's friends? Would Riku's friends like his?

Sora slumped in his seat, and pouted, bottom lip stuck out.

He wished things were easier. He supposed he would do what he could, no matter what, and what ever happened, happened.

With that firmly set in his mind, he began to perk up again, and turned to look at the object of his thoughts.

Said object had an expression of pain, mixed with confusion. It was confusing the smaller boy a great deal.

"Alright, boy, ya' been in ere' all night, I expect ya' legs healed mister Mikoto, gave ya' the Skele-grow in your sleep. And Tenshi..." She paused glancing at the brunette, who blushed. " I'm sure ya' know all the procedures. You break a new bone every week. I tell ya' I never tire with you around." She said, an undertone of caring in her words. Sora smiled a little, blushing.

"We'll be on our way Ms. Pomfrey." Riku said.

"You need help removing the bandages?" She asked, moving as if she was about to un-do them herself. Riku stopped her with a smile.

"No, thanks" He said curtly. This polite thing was boring. She nodded and left the room, in her normal dominant stride, leaving Riku to remove the cloth around his arm.

He was barely beginning when a smaller tanned hand started touching his bandaged foot, undoing the cloths down there.

He really wished he didn't find that the least bit erotic. But he did.

"I'll help you, hurry up, so we can go eat dinner!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

Riku was having trouble focusing on his own bandages.

"R-right..." He murmured.

When they had finished, Sora grabbed the silverettes hand, yanked him out of bed. The taller winced, but other than that nothing. He was still a tad sore in his ribs and leg, but he would be fine.

"Come on, I know your hungry! Why are you going so slow?" The smaller asked, and laughed. Riku laughed uneasily.

He was truly horrified at the direction his thoughts turned when Sora said that. He _really_ needed to speak to his friends.

* * *

After dinner, Riku and his lackeys briefly talked about the answer to all the Riddles and what they meant.

So far they had; candy canes, snow, fruit cake , and they were stunted on the last one.

" _Mysterious, Beautiful, and completely uncontrollable. Tis thee only infection one would succumb to with an open heart, and a smile._" Marluxia repeated the riddle to them that night.

Xion sighed.

"That old coot really outdid himself this time. I have no idea what the hell that could mean."

"Well, it certainly isn't anything sexually transmitted. You might smile during the infecting process, but the afterglow might not be so bright..." Marluxia said. Then he frowned. "Did you hear me Riku? I said 'The after glow might not be so bright'"

Riku made a non committal noise, off in his own world. The pink-haired boy groaned.

"You were suppose to laugh you peace of over rated meat..." He said lowly, flopping over on the other teens bed, bored.

Xion was worried on the other hand, as she eyed the lost look on the boys face. Riku was never one to simply ignore his friends.

"Riku dear, what's wrong? Why aren't you speaking, or insulting Marluxia's poor jokes?" She asked. The pink-headed boy scoffed beside them. Riku sighed.

" I... I've been feeling weird lately." Riku admitted. Xion nodded.

"Bout' what?" Marluxia asked from his spot, looking at them upside down, as he lie on his stomach.

"Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?" Xion said in a concerned tone, lowering her voice considerably. Riku shook his head. Then nodded. Then shrugged.

"I really don't know." He said, thinking back to all the times his heart had made huge lumps form in his throat, and throbbed rapidly. He supposed it could be Voldemort. But he didn't think so.

"Well whats it feel like? How long have you been having it?" The small girl inquired. Riku looked at his friend. Her earnest eyes shone the caring of a friend and he felt he could trust her.

"It's been happening ever sense I befriended Tenshi." He said. Xion's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You think he's poisoned you?" Marluxia asked. Riku had honestly not considered that possibility.

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I get this weird...throbbing in my chest." He said, holding a hand to said body part. He began to become more confident as he spoke of the symptoms of this 'poison'. "Whenever I'm near him, I get this strange pulling in my chest,and my stomach feels all strange. And I blush. Mikoto's do not _blush_. And I feel dizzy. Really dizzy." Riku said, neglecting to mention his new-found attraction to the brown haired beauty. They didn't need to know that.

Riku expected concerned faces, or angered faces, or even confused faced over the sensations he had described. What he did not expect, was for his friends to look at him with amusement shining in their eyes, as they tried, and failed horribly at concealing smirks.

And then non-too-discreetly bust out laughing.

* * *

**Okey dokey then. Hope ya liked it. I know. I'm sry. This is why I gave you 2 chaps last time. Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright then. Not much to say, but Thank you again.**

**Whimsical Dreamers , and Azkateelia!**

**Keep em comin, They encourage me to keep writing.**

**Sigh...welp... that's all I guess. Sry for the late update. Grandmother passed away. Excuses, Excuses I know, but wouldn't you rather me update when I felt better, then take all my sadness out on the story, and make it depressing and angst-ish, and have 4 character deaths or something? Anyways, thanks if your still reading, I appreciate it. :D**

**_Disclaimer: If Flamingo's were really that self conscious why do they wear pink?_**

* * *

"You expect me to believe, that Mr. Mikoto was stupid enough to venture into the woods alone, fight a centaur, miraculously come out alive, to be found by you, who's scarf somehow found him first, only for you to fall asleep, and wake up to a _dog _-of all creatures, carrying Mr. Mikoto back to Hogwarts, and then running off?"

Sora face was flushed scarlet, looking at his hands. Okay, maybe it sounded just a little strange. But that doesn't change that it happened.

"Look, you asked me what happened, and I told you. You can even ask Riku! Really!" Sora exclaimed. Retsu only scowled and turned around, his back to Sora.

"The dog... say this were true, and you weren't just being the annoying tyrant you always are... What did it look like?" Retsu asked. The teenager furrowed his brows, but he answered.

"Uhm...He had dark fur. And...and yellowish...well, bluish-green eyes, sir." Sora decided. Retsu was silent.

"I see...It seems your story may have some merit after all Mr. Tenshi. Go back to your dorms." The potions master commanded. Sora didn't move. "Now."

Sora sighed, getting up to leave, and did as he was told, returning to his dorms.

Later, Riku stared out at the water of the lake, and watched a bird glide over the cold waters.

The holidays were here.

That means everyone was home, doing whatever it was they did with their families. Riku hadn't been home for holidays sense third year, what with his parents holding down the manor with the Dark lord. He still had yet to truly acknowledge, or think about how he felt about it all.

Speaking of feelings.

When he had asked his friends what he was experiencing they laughed in his face. Then when he asked what was so amusing, they laughed harder. Then when he said he was afraid for his health, they nearly died.

And they still wouldn't tell him what was just _so_ funny. He had eventually scowled at them, and left to the Slytherin dorms to sulk.

However, this was no time to think about his stupid friends. After classes Riku found himself by the lake again, with his new friend.

"And then _Truna Harper_ cast a bloody _Terantangula_r on me!" The large eyed brunette exclaimed. Riku smiled.

"Really?" He said. Sora nodded fervently from his place standing up, acting out the scenes he described , as he swished his wand back in forth in pretend spells.

" Mhmm, and then I-quick witted of course, rose up my protegro, and bounced it _right _back at her! I hate to see her embarrassed, but it was either me or her! I couldn't lose to a Hufflepuff after all..." Sora trailed off slyly, eying Riku playfully. Riku laughed.

"Indeed, you can't. What would it do to your Gryffindor reputation?" He agreed, watching as Sora sat down beside him. He could see the dust of winter covering Sora's cheeks a soft pink. It was...enticing.

Sora laughed, puffs of white clouds coming out with the breath.

" Exactly!" He said jokingly. Riku didn't reply and only watched him. They sat in comfortable silence, and stared at the birds on the side of the lake.

Sense Sora had asked him to the lake, the brunette had done most of the talking. He didn't seem to mind Riku's lack of input, and the taller was all but too happy to let him talk. He didn't have anything interesting to say about himself. Sora on the other hand...

"Did you know I was a Slytherin?" Sora said suddenly. Riku shook slightly with concealed laughter.

"Really? In a past life, or your dreams?" Riku asked, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, I was. I mean, I was suppose to be, but I begged the Sorting hat to let me go to Gryffindor, with my friends." Sora said, smiling slightly. Riku's smile dimmed.

"What was so bad about Slytherin?" Riku asked perplexed. Even if he hadn't so fervently wanted to be in Slytherin, he didn't think he'd so firmly reject the idea of being in another house. Well not now anyways.

Sora frowned.

" Well... you were a _real_ big prick, Riku." Sora said matter-of-factually, to which Riku could not blame. He knew he was.

"Ah." Was his only response, and they both grew quiet once more. Before Sora spoke again of course, hoping to ease the tension.

"I've never told anyone that." The smaller said, looking down at this hands. Riku hummed in thought. "Do you have any secrets like that?"

The silver-haired boys eyes flicked to the other, in question, and really thought about his answer.

He, Riku, did of course. The question was which one should he tell Sora. Digging through a great many, he grinned, and turned to Sora.

"I like your glasses." He said, to which Sora laughed, a soft blush over taking his face.

"You do?" Sora said, abashed. Riku nodded.

"Despite what I'm sure I've said in the past at least once, I think they suit you quite well." Riku finished, eying the object of conversation. Then he looked at the huge orbs staring behind them, with happiness shining through the light blue iris'.

"Thankyou." Sora said smiling shyly, bringing the large brown lashes down over round cheeks. He sniffed with a red nose, smiling embarrassed at the older boy from the noise, once again bringing to attention Riku's attraction for him. It really wasn't fair the other was so small and...well..._cute_ if he was to be honest..

"Your very welcome." Riku said finally, still staring at the others soft features. His voice lowered considerably, but neither seemed to take notice of it.

The brunette beamed, suddenly avoiding the silverettes gaze, as a large grin over-took his face. The older boy swallowed thickly.

When had attraction ever felt this intense? The Slytherin had no idea, but he couldn't run from it. It was natural. Even more natural than breathing he thought. It had to be, or else he wouldn't feel it so deeply. He felt his heart quicken with every twitch of the smallers' ears, and every sniff, and every slow puff of air that came out between soft red lips. He was crazy for finding it all so endearing, but he couldn't help it.

Sora was cute.

Completely, rawly, utterly and devastatingly _cute_.

The taller was left to stare as the shorter was too busy being shy, the brunette being the only thing on his mind. He was thoroughly startled by a quick peck on his own nose., and by then he was being pulled up before he could register what happened.

"I want to show you something!"

A few twist and turns, and a tiring stair case later, Riku found himself in a place he had been many times before in one of his more moody thought processes.

"Well?" Sora asked. Riku cleared his throat, furrowing silver brows. They were in the Astronomy tower.

"I've been here before, Sora" Riku stated. Sora laughed softly.

"I know that silly, but do you see it?" Sora asked. Riku squinted out over the balcony, and tried to see what the smaller teen saw. To no avail.

"See what?" He asked. Sora smiled, and walked behind him, putting his arms around the others waste, and moving him closer to one of the pillars. Riku blushed.

"Right here. Now, uhm... tilt your head to the left. Your other left" Sora said, and released a short giggle. Riku rolled his eyes, and did as he was instructed.

Unless Sora was talking of that fat rabbit, nursing her also fat "bunnies", Riku had no idea what the younger was talking about. He said so, to the annoyance of the shorter.

"You don't see them?" Sora asked, growing worried now. He hoped they weren't gone.

"What the fat fluffy pigs down there?" Riku asked confused. Sora pouted.

"Their not pigs, Riku!" Sora said offended he would say such a thing. The silverette boy looked guilty.

"Sorry." He murmured. He knew it was sad. He knew how utterly pathetic he looked. A Mikoto apologizing. But...he didn't like the idea of the Gryffindor even the slightest angry with him.

Sora smiled happily.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Sora said, and held the tallers hand, pulling him forward, to stare at the bunnies. "Arn't they cute?"

Riku grimaced. They were okay.

"I've seen cuter." He said honestly, eying the chipper boy. The other smiled.

"Like what?" The brunette asked, not believing him. Riku just smirked and shrugged. Sora rolled his eyes, albeit smiling, and turned around to face them once more.

"I really want one. They're so cute." Sora said dreamily. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Why not just buy one?" He asked.

"Mmm...I want one of them. Their special." Sora said with finalization. Riku eyed him a bit longer, and lazily dragged his eyes back to the rabbit and her young.

The silverette didn't respond and only looked out over the balcony with the brunette, and enjoyed his company.

Soon it was growing time for dinner for those of the students who stayed in Hogwarts for the holidays. He was quite happy to note, that with the small number of people, they could have two whole tables left over. Even with the fatties.

"Where were you this morning prince?" Spoke a blue-haired student diagonal from him. "Snogging with the savior? Shirt-liftin' with your boyfriend?"

"No, with yours." He drawled. The boy grew many shades of pink, before huffing, and turning around to eat his meal.

That was strange. Riku didn't even have to insult him, and the boy shut up. Closet vampire perhaps?

He didn't know. Or care for that matter. His only friends were all home this holidays. They had asked him if he wanted them to stay, but with his pride, saying that 'yes, please don't leave me alone with my hormones, and leave me with nothing to do.' was not an option. At least he had Sora.

At the thought he looked up to the boy who seemed to be alone as well. Well he was talking to a Ravenclaw, but that was different. Those aren't your best buds, you don't really know them. Riku didn't anyway.

Riku sighed, and stood up to leave, needing to brood. That was a bit personal, and he'd rather do his sulking in privacy. He stood, minutely waving to someone who greeted him, with a grunt of his own, and then walking from the table.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Sora was watching perplexed as his tall friend walked out the great hall without so much as a glance or wave for him. That saddened the brunette, and he waved goodbye to his friends, and stood to follow behind the silverette.

When he got out into the hallway, though, the other boy was gone. He sighed.

Kicking at nothing at all, he made his way back to his dorms, greeted his roommates, and fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yar. Review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, I won't bother to give you a reason, just enjoy the chapter.

Anyways, thanks **Azkateelia**, for reviewing. Yeah...see how lonely it is up here?

1 word is fine just a simple "Awesome" is lovely even. I'm totally gonna harass people who put me on alert but don't read reviews. I know your Username. I will find you.

sry for spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: The humerus bone is not amusing in anyway, shape, or form...

* * *

Riku and Sora had grown into a silent promise over the holiday, and here it was another day they had kept each other company, by the lake as always. They both found each other drawn to the lake side, where they would converse about nonsensical things until it was time for dinner.

When they came out side it was cold, but the brunette insisted they stay out there. Riku didn't mind. It gave him more privacy with the other. But then, it soon became obvious that the smaller boy was growing cold, as he shivered in his spot in front of the silverette. The older eyed him uneasily, not quite sure what to do. He could tell Sora was deliberately not stating his discomfort to stay outside with Riku.

He himself was only mildly cold, and would be okay for another hour or two. The other teen was not as fortunate. He refrained from growling as he removed his coat.

"Merlin, here." Riku said only slightly annoyed. He held out a black over coat, he had worn atop his school robes. Sora looked startled. "I can hear your teeth."

The brunette blushed, and took the garment, wrapping it around himself, and soaking in it's warmth. He frowned.

"Arn't you cold now?" Sora asked concerned. The silverette merely shrugged from his spot against the tree.

"I'll be fine." He said tersely. The smaller boys' frown deepened as he eyed the slight twitch his friend gave. Then he smiled, and moved forward, to the surprise of the lighter-haired teen. What was the younger boy doing?

Riku let out a nearly audible squeak, before receiving a mouthful of hair, and a huge warmth covering his chest. Which in turn caused another huge warmth to bloom inside his chest. The brunette had layed atop the Slytherin, spreading the coat around them both. He repositioned himself slightly, his head in the crook of the older teens neck, his small legs atop the others long ones. The silverette was not sure if his poor heart could take this.

He looked down slowly, to be met with an infectious smile, and deep blue eyes that had been confusing him so much lately. Sora donned a lovely blush that lit his whole face, and his eyes squinted from behind his glasses.

The other breathed shallowly, heart throbbing with his breaths. Poor boy.

"Warm now?" The smaller said, blowing sweet tricle-tart scented breath in the older boys face. He only nodded dumbly,

The Slytherin took a second to calm himself down (in more ways than one), before he sighed and wrapped his arms around the other brokenly, as if thinking about his actions. The brunette looked up at the movement curious, before grinning, and snuggling closer.

Riku was so confused.

He knew he was attracted to the boy, and he'd come to accept that for what it was; attraction. However, now he didn't even know what he was feeling. It was all sorts of other things, that he couldn't begin to fathom on his own. He'd felt attraction loads of times before, but that never had an effect on him like this. Not except for down there anyway.

He cleared his throat, and looked at the younger boy, who gazed back with a warmth Riku wasn't sure he'd ever felt either. It was the warmth of a friend, who was accepting of who he was. He didn't see any judgment in those deep eyes, and perhaps that is what caused all the other feelings. Whatever they may be.

He wanted to move closer, and breathe into his small neck. He wanted to hold him closer, but he knew that may be strange. He was afraid of rejection by the smaller boy.

Sora had not turned his gaze away from the aquamarine-eyes, and that was unnerving to Riku. He felt like the younger could see everything. All his thoughts, his feelings, his past deeds, and possibly his future ones. And it was a soft comfort that even now, as they stared at each other silently, the silverette still saw no judgment. No scorn, or fear. Just... Sora.

Riku knew, as the boy-who-lived, Sora gave that non-judgmental look to everyone. Even his enemies he knew, for Riku himself was once one of them. Still. The idea of that friendly gaze exacted on anyone else made him...jealous. Yes, he knew that one well. Jealousy.

He'd felt it when ever he saw the smaller boy receive attention for his latest accomplishment. Whenever the brunette would win Quidditch games, and whenever he garnished things the silverette did not. Like real friends. He himself did not acquire that till much later.

Sora smiled, and once again Riku wanted him so much closer. He wanted to scream these over whelming feelings, to the top of his lungs, directly to Tenshi. He wanted to tell the boy everything that he'd been feeling for him. But at the same time he knew he couldn't. He wanted to know what the feelings were before he told the other.

So there he decided, as he gazed at the top of the others head, that he would figure out the nature of these feelings, and the moment he did, he would tell Sora. Because the honest brunette was the only one he'd ever felt them for.

"The geese are much quieter today aren't they?" Sora asked softly. Riku could feel his breath blowing up against his chin. It was warm, and soft, and came out in slow clouds, that had the Slytherin wanting to fall asleep.

"They are aren't they..." The silverette stated more than asked. Sora hummed in response, and grew quiet once more, continuing to stare out at the lake, with his small head propped on the others shoulder.

This was all they ever did lately. They would talk occasionally, but it was only ever to know if the other was still awake. To know the other was still there. It seemed the only thing they ever did now adays was lay next to each other in front the lake. Without complaint.

Riku licked his lips nervously.

He thought of his newest found feelings. The jealousy. When did he feel that? He use to remember feeling it when ever he saw the brunette's shadows, the blonde and purple-haired boys. He didn't anymore though. Why was that? Now, he usually felt it whenever he'd hear other girls talking about 'The great Tenshi'. He couldn't possibly still be jealous of the others fame could he? He'd have liked to think he outgrew that when they became friends.

Well, wait. There was another instance, far more intense.

He'd feel it very deeply whenever he saw the red-beacon rubbing her barely-existent breast all over the poor Gryffindor. Merlin, knew how the brunette could stand it. Perhaps Sora was simply use to it. As far as he knew, the boy had never responded to any of her advances. How many times had she smothered Sora exactly? And what other things had she tried to do?

It was with this line of thought that had the Slytherin bursting with a question.

"Do you like the beacon?" Riku said abruptly. Sora's eyes squinted in surprise before turning to the other boy in question.

"Beacon?" The short one asked. He sighed.

"The red haired girl. Kiwi."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before laughing, and laying his head back against the others chest.

"Oh, Kairi. She's more like a sister to me. She's really pretty, yeah, but I've known her since we were kids. And, she's _Demyx'_ little sister too, that'd be really weird!" Sora exclaimed, laughing. Riku laughed as well, and he felt a curious weight lifted off his chest. It was immensely euphoric, and he tucked away that tidbit of information for later. He was glad the other held no romantic interest for the grossly-haired girl.

He would have happily let the conversation sink back into comfortable silence, had not the blue-eyed boy asked him a question as well.

" Do you like Xion?" came the shy question.

Riku grimaced on mere instinct, and turned to his friend in question.

"What would provoke you to ask such a thing?" He asked, the slightest mortified. He supposed it was only natural, he had asked about one of the brunette's many lady-friends. However, Xion had never obviously displayed any romantic interest in himself at all, as opposed to the beacons blatant whoring.

The brunette smiled softly, and looked down.

"I don't know. You always hang out with her, I was merely curious. Your question made me think of it..." He trailed off. Riku hummed in thought.

" I always hang out with Marluxia as well." He pointed out. The small Gryffindor scrunched his small face, and then looked away.

"Well yeah, but he's a boy."

Riku raised an elegant eyebrow.

"And?" He asked. This was the perfect opportunity to see what Sora felt about being closer to Riku.

"Well...most boys like _girls_. So I just assumed... what do you like Marluxia, then? It's alright I won't tell. Do you?" The Gryffindor asked tilting his head from beneath Riku's, to look up at the other.

Riku would have liked to say he had to think about the answer.

"No. Not the way your asking."

"That's good." The smaller said, looking out at the lake. It was the Slytherins turn this time to be confused.

"Why is that?" He asked. The brunette seemed to re-position himself the slightest, hiding his face from the other.

"Cause... I can't see you with any of them." Sora said slowly. The silverette raised an eyebrow, thoughtful.

"Really?" That made Riku happy. "Y'know that's funny, I can't see you with any one here either." he said honest. He really couldn't. It didn't seem right to him. No one seemed worthy in the silverettes eyes, and he almost felt that would never change, for anyone.

Sora smiled, and laid his head flat against the larger boys chest. The taller didn't think, and raised his arms around the other, tighter than before, smiling into his scalp, going merely off of those strange emotions, and feelings.

He was afraid of the others reaction, as he heard the brunette gasp, and stiffen. Then slowly, along with his heart, the other loosened up, and the fair-haired boys' breathing returned to normal. The older could have died happy, with the other so close in his arms, letting Riku hold him like this. His chest felt swollen with joy, and Riku didn't understand why it felt so good. It was growing overwhelming.

The brunette in his arms felt his limbs falling asleep comfortably. He didn't want to move. He thought it was strange, all the things Mikoto and him did. The way they would always come outside, just to lay on the others shoulder, was odd enough to Sora. But now he was laying atop the other, bundled beneath the others coat, and arms. The brunette did not know what to think of it.

He'd never laid so close with Zexion and Demyx before. They'd hug, and occasionally lay down beside each other, but not like this.

He hushed his own thoughts as the other boy brought him closer into his arms. He closed his own eyes as he felt warm breath being blown into his scalp once more, and the absent stroke of Riku's large hands on the small of his back. Did friends do these things?

Sora wasn't sure. But it felt good. It made him feel warm, and secure, and he thought it'd be the same even if he weren't outside. He liked being with the other like this.

He sneezed loudly, and felt the other shift to look at him. He looked up abashed, and received a beaming smile from the other, with teeth and all.

Sora gazed at the expression for the longest time, making the other laugh, and with another tightening of arms, and stroke on his back, the smaller boy was dozing off, with a curious excitement going through his veins.

And as he gave in to the drowsiness prodding at his consciousness, he felt a strange warmth from the depths of his chest.

It felt good, he thought.

* * *

Okey doke. That wasn't so bad I hope. I'm really liking this subtle thing between them, really fluffy, and sweet. The cuteness is overwhelming even to myself.

Hopefully you all will review, but yknow. No pressure. **cough**


End file.
